The present invention relates to remote control toy devices, and in particular, a novel steering mechanism for a radio controlled device.
Previously, steering of a radio controlled device was controlled in response to fluctuations in the frequency of a signal received by the device. The frequency fluctuations caused a servomotor to change directions; thus, changing the direction in which a device was steered. However, noise such as RF noise omitted from the motor in the device or other noise tends to cause inadvertent fluctuations in the frequency of the signal received by the device. As a result, steering was subject to inadvertent and unwanted changes. A control circuit that avoids such misoperations is expensive; thus, raising the cost of the device.